Bechloe Relationship
by CoolDork
Summary: Beca is a tough badass girl with hard exterior that doesn't put up with bullshits in life.She has been through so much. She doesn't need anybody and with her cold attitude, nobody dares to befriend her. Chloe is a cheerful and bubbly girl who makes everyone around her happy because she has warm and kind personality. What happens when the two cross paths with each other?
1. DISCLAIMER

I don't own Pitch Perfect and the characters in the movie. This story is purely based on my imagination called 'what-if'. Please leave comments or tell me what do you think of my story. I'll greatly appreciate it. Thankyou!


	2. The Beginning

**The ****Beginning**

.

.

Rebecca Mitchell is a badass girl with tough exterior. She builds the walls around her so high so that nobody can get in. Her dream is to become a DJ and produces musics by herself. She actually wants to pursue her dream right away after graduating highschool if her father didn't stop her and negotiate with her.

Becca's father is a professor at a university. He knows about Becca's dream to become a DJ. He says that he will support her into pursuing her dream. But, in exchange, Becca has to enroll in Barden University. Becca is reluctant to accept the offer but she accepts it anyway.

-

-

-

**_Orientation Day_**

Becca uses a taxi to drop her off at Barden University. Along with her suitcase, she brings her musics tool with her. Then she walks in to her dorm and unpack her things. Her roommate comes in while Becca's unpacking her stuffs. Becca's roommate is a quiet asian girl which makes the atmosphere awkward because when Becca says 'hi', her roommate doesn't say anything.

After she finishes unpacking her stuffs, she lays in her bed which is actually comfortable. That is, until her father comes in and disturbs her.

He persuades her to come out from the room and join the extracurriculars those are in the college yard. Becca is very eager to get away from her father so she and her roommate comes down to see what's happening in the college yard.

While checking the stands, suddenly a phamplet is being shoved her way. Beca raises her head,clearly curious as to who's this impolite person. Her breath gets caught right away in her throat because she sees a beautiful girl with the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen in her entire life. She quickly shakes the toughts off and returns her attention to the girl.


	3. Chloe

"Hi, my name is Chloe and this is Aubrey" says the red-headed girl and points toward her friend.

"We're from The Barden Bellas, an accapella group where we use our mouths to sing. We're recruiting new members to join in and to win the Regionals together. So, care to help two girls for reach their dream? " Chloe asks with her big blue eyes that Beca seems to get lost at.

"Uh, I don't think so... But thanks for the explaination and interest in me" Beca says and walks away

Chloe watches as Beca quickly disappears from her sight. Aubrey snaps her out from her daze.

"Thank God that girl doesn't want to join us. I can't bear looking at the stuffs she puts on her ears." Aubrey sighs, relieved.

"Come on Aubrey, we need girls who can sing to join us so we can win the regionals. We don't need to judge their appearances." Chloe says, frustated because of her friend.

Beca goes back to her dorm room and lays on her bed, huffing a sigh. "Well, that was interesting" Beca murmurs, thinking about a certain red-head girl with blue eyes. Soon, she dozes off to sleep.


	4. The Shower Stall

Beca wakes up around 8 o'clock on the evening. She then proceeds to take a bath in the shower stall near her dorm. She silently walks into one of the stall and hangs her toiletries in the wall. She turns the shower on and sings softly because she thinks no one's listening. But imagine her surprise when a certain redhead barges in her stall and catches her off guard. Chloe happily says, "Oh my god, your voice is so good. And the song you were singing is Titanium by David Guetta right?"

Beca stutters, watching Chloe's naked body and forces herself to answer as calmly as possible, "Uh thank you, and yeah it's correct. Do you like Titanium too?"

"Hell yes! Do you think I've been living under a rock? In fact, it's my _jam" _Chloe exclaims while winking on of her eyes. She then looks at Beca silently and smiles.

"Uhm okay, well... can you give me the towel and get out please?" Beca tries to hold herself back from pouncing the redhead anymoment now.

"Oh sure ! Here it is... And before I get out, can you sing Titanium with me? Just the chorus, please ?" Chloe gives the towel to Beca and looks at her expectantly.

Beca reclutantly agrees and starts to sing. Then Chloe joins in and they both sing together. Their voices create such harmony that Beca thinks is magical. Both of them end the song and stared at each other. Then Chloe's boy toy walks in to the stall, compliments Beca's voice and drags Chloe out of the stall. Chloe manages to tell Beca that the audition will be held tomorrow so Beca's free to join in and Chloe expects her to come.

Beca snaps herself out and takes shower as quickly as she can. Then she returns to her room and plops down on the bed. She then turns on her laptop and mixing some musics which helps keeping her mind clear. Away from that distracting redhead.


End file.
